


In the Sun

by badwolfkaily



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Beatrice finds a dozing Ava on the beach.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	In the Sun

It’s the perfect sunny day, the warmth of the sun shines down on Ava like a blanket. Surrounding her like a hug, safe and inviting. She dozes, her head resting on the sand beneath her head, listening to the waves crash against the shore.

So many years left inside, how did she ever survive? Well, that’s a loaded question. She’d never been so lonely even with Diego around to keep her company. Trapped in her unmovable body, orphaned, she could barely remember her mother's face.

She feels gentle hands lift her head to lay it on a lap, gardenia’s fill her nose. She gently opens her eyes and smiles at the vision before her. Beatrice smiles down at her, for once her hair is down and it casts a curtain over Ava. Her head blocks out the sun like a solar eclipse and Ava returns her smile.

Ava reaches a hand up and cups her cheek like she’s holding a precious gem in the palm of her hand, “Hey.”

Beatrice grins, “Hey.”

“You know you look like an angel right, with the sun making it look like you have a halo,” Ava drops her hand.

Beatrice looks away, out at the waves, “Aren’t you a romantic, I bet you say that to all the girls?”

“No, only you, just you. You’re the only girl for me, B.”

Beatrice blushes and doesn’t make eye contact but she can feel the grin spreading across Ava’s face. So Beatrice covers Ava’s eyes with her hand and leans down to kiss her gently on the lips. To Ava she tastes like peaches and sunshine and something else. 

Something like home.


End file.
